I'll Keep You Safe
by abbeykait
Summary: just a quickie written at 2am: When Derek Morgan's new girlfriend (OC) has a vicious PTSD dream, he comforts her. *Based on the flashback/dream I just woke up from (wishing I had my own Derek Morgan to make it all better) because i needed to brain dump if i have any chance of getting back to sleep*


" _Enjoy being fucking gang banged by frat boys later, hope their cock is bigger than mine is, hope it fucking splits you in half you worthless slutty piece of shit" he spat at her, grabbing her phone and chucking it at the wall where it shattered, hitting the floor, small pieces of glass sprinkling the ground next to it, she coward in fear against the sofa, tears staining her red cheeks "I didn't do anything wrong! I was at work and couldn't answer my phone" she pleaded back glancing up, her body shaking, breath caught in her throat. "Shut the fuck up" he said grabbing her by both shoulders and bringing her to her feet. He was inches from her face, spit escaping his mouth with every word, his veins bulging from his neck as he screamed "You think i'm fucking stupid?! I'm a hell of a lot smarter than you you stupid bitch, you think you can lie to me, think you're fucking hardcore oh yeah you're hardcore aren't you so fucking hardcore!" He grabbed her by the back of her hair and shoved her back down on to the couch before turning and letting out an angry yell. She was frozen, her whole body in a cold sweat, eyes blurring from hot tears, and numbness filling her extremities, it was never going to end, he was going to scream all night, it would never be over. "Nothing to say huh? Can't even deny it can you. You can't ignore me! LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU" he yelled grabbing her by the cheeks and locking eyes with her, a creepy smile grew on his face. He let go and walked over to the kitchen, breathing heavily his drunken muscles twitching slightly as he moved. "I swear i wasn't doing anything, i wasn't allowed to leave the room, I couldn't answer i'm sorr-" "DON'T LIE TO ME!" he screamed quickly turning around and rushing over to her, his hand colliding with her burning cheek…_

"Abbey! Abbey wake up, it's ok! Wake up!" Derek yelled shaking his girlfriend, his face cloaked in terror. "No! Please! I'm sorry!" She screamed, her eyes bolting open. Her whole body was covered in sweat; she was shaking violently and her breathing was so fast she could barely inhale before blowing it right back out.

"Breathe baby girl, breathe, you're safe, I'm right here" Abbey's eyes darted around the room faster than she could register what she was looking at, she clutched at Derek's chest, weeping loudly and trying to steady her breathing. "I'm right here baby it was just a dream" he said soothingly, petting her hair gently. "It was just a flashback, you're here with me, you're safe, nobody wants to hurt you" Abbey pulled back from his chest wiping her tears and taking a couple deep breaths.

"When is it gonna stop" she managed to get out before the tears poured forward again. "I've been trying so hard, its been months, when is it gonna stop" she looked at Derek, her eyes glistening. He pulled her in tight, pushing her hair back from her sweat covered forehead, and kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know. I can't tell you when it will stop, but all you need to know is that I will always be right here, no matter how many nights the nightmares come, no matter what sets off your triggers, I'll be right here ready to hold you and make sure you know that he can't hurt you anymore." Abbey sniffled, her breathing finally beginning to slow, and her face beginning to stop flushing. She took a deep breath and sat up, pushing away from Derek.

"I'm gonna go put some water on my face. I love you" she stood up and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. Derek sat back against the pillows, running his hands across his temple and sighing sadly, it had been 8 months since he had helped her escape from her horrible, abusive, psychopathic ex and still almost every night, Derek had to calm her down when her PTSD caused her dreams to try and unhinge her. The damage that man had done was deep rooted and awful, but at least it made her a better profiler, and it didn't faze him one bit. He knew that if he had to endure comforting her at 4am, he would. Everyday. because she was his baby girl, and she was damn worth it.


End file.
